


So You’re Punk?

by Dirtyolmumrik



Category: Moominvalley, Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyolmumrik/pseuds/Dirtyolmumrik
Summary: They’re just emo punks and they don’t even realize it <|:^/It’s slow burn springdove basically





	1. Chapter 1

Twas a humid retched, awful, stinking morning,  
Where the wisest teenage rebellion lay peacefully in his home.

"Aw to hell with all these- AUGH" the rebel furrowed his eyebrows, shifting in his small beaten up scout tent. "I wish I could just leave this stinking old crap place! I hate it! I hate it!" He grumbled. "I want to explore! I NEED to explore, to live freely! But nooo-" the frazzled teenager was cut short, by a loud ringing of a bell right outside his tent.  
"Snufkin, son, shut up, please for the love of all the good in this world, shut. Up." Came a hoarse grunt. "If you let me leave, you won't ever have to hear me again, joxter!" He hissed.  
A fumbling was heard, and the tent doors were angrily pushed open. Loomed, a frustrated joxter, with curlers in his hair, and bags engraved under his tired, tired eyes. 

Though, as teenagers are practically unfazed by any parental authority (at least in this family) snufkin merely huffed, and pouted. "You can't complain if it's your own doing, you decided to have a kid after all" "snuftin-" "snuf-KIN" "snufkin, you weren't planned, none of you were, you know your mother just pops kids out like cookies out of a oven" "gross" "please, just go to school, I need to sleep, I'm very tired" "you're always tired" "listen to your papa and go to school" "if I can get away from this grungy trap, then gladly" snufkin said ever so sweetly, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Joxter merely left in frustration, arms folded tight to his chest, with his tail wagging furiously as he walked back to the Mymble household.  
Snufkin rustled out from his tent, and followed after his papa, to grab a quick change before all the children awoke.  
______

"Ah!" Snufkin smiled, looking at an old gray band t-shirt. "One of my favorite shirts! I've just got to wear it" he cheered to himself, pulling the weak cloth over his head. "Ah! And my pants, oh I've missed you!" He yipped again, pulling an old pear of worn out dark forest green pants. "Still fit perfectly, wonderful" he smiled, and finished getting dressed. He quickly snatched his backpack from the doorframe, and made a quiet escape from the house, knowing chaos would be let loose if one little Mymble were to wake. 

As soon as his foot hit the concrete just outside the door, he booked it to the bus stop, in fear they'd chase him, his little sibling were very, very, very unpredictable at times, so it was good to think ahead.. or well, running away really. 

"Aha.. hah.." he managed a short laugh, as he leaned onto the bench by the bus stop, struggling just ever so slightly to catch his breath. He let out a soft grunt as he threw himself onto the bench. "I'd really need to seek to moving out soon, I hate doing this every single day, it's awful." "Oh I bet it is, I told you to move with us, but you'd rather be free in a tiny crappy tent!" Squeaked a very familiar voice. "Oh shut your trap, it's to early to have you nagging my ear off too!" I muttered. "Your papa giving you a hard time again snuf?" "Always And forever My" "want me to bite his ankles?" "You can do that at the wedding"  
"THE WEDDING?! what do you MEAN the WEDDING?!" "Mama is gettin married dude, to my papa, sorry- er- our papa" "oh I don't want a step-papa, much less yours, he's practically a cat, a dunce, a ninny" "oh shut up, he's not all that bad, you'll see" he said, a devious gleam in his eye. "Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" "Who do you think keeps trying to set the church on fire for cackles?" "Your papa?!" "Our papa" He snickered, nudging her arm. "Well, I suppose marriage isn't all that bad.." "My, you're hilarious"  
He said, as the public bus pulled up with the usual screech.  
_____

"Oh shut up sniff, you and your damned snacks""They are not damned My! But you are.." Snufkin, as usual, ignored the two bickering friends, looking for something, someone, to catch his eye. And low and behold. "Who's that?" He asked, catching the attention of the two.  
"I don't know, but that girl sure is a looker" said My. "Well lets go talk to them, they look lost" Sniff suggested. My nodded, and started stomping over to them, snuf and sniff in tow.  
"HI! I'm My, this is snufkin and sniff, who are you?" She demanded. "Ah, hello, I'm Moomintroll, or Moomin for short, and this is my best friend Snorkmaiden, our families just moved down here you see" "Well we're your friends now too, you find us and sit with us at lunch, okay?" Said My. "Oh, thank you very much, we will!" Enthused the girl. "I- yes, well, yeah I'm very nice of course, anything for new friends, right?" My stammered, her face as red as a beet. Snufkin snickered under his breath, nudging My's arm knowingly.  
"Ah, You should all come over to my house today, for dinner, snorkmaidens coming, and mama and papa love meeting new people!" Moomin asked suddenly, an ecstatic smile on his face. "We'll be there!" My yipped. "Oh wonderful!" Snorkmaiden said delighted. "Yes, very" Moomin agreed. "Anyways, let's get a look at those classes, who do you have?" Sniff asked. "Ah, I have history" moomin answered. "Oh, so does snufkin, you can be seat buddies! He always complains about that class" "oh? Would you mind, snufkin?" Snufkins tired stature turned stiff. "I- no, of course not, it'd be a nice change honestly" the frazzled rebellion answered. "Oh thank you much, you know we-" 

Moomin got cut off by the schools loud obnoxious bell, that signaled for first period to begin. "Ah, well see you all later, see your at lunch moomin!" Snorkmaiden chirped. "Here, I'll show you to your classes!" My suggested, walking off with her. "Well, have fun at history shitstory, see you two at lunch!" Sniff bid us bye too, walking off in his own direction. 

"Well, shall we?" Snufkin asked, walking on, moomin shadowing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Class had begun, and sweet moomintroll was eyeing a certain punks shirt.

"Um, snufkin?" Moomintroll mumbled. "Hm?"  
"It might sound odd, but I really love your shirt, that's one of my favorite bands.." snufkin stopped doodling all over his school work to look at his seat companion. "Really?" "Yes, I’d do absolutely anything to seem them live again!" "You went to their concert?!" Snufkin was hooked. "What were they like? Oh that's so awesome! Holy crap, holy crap, you gotta tell me everything!" Snufkin might have been a little bit of a fanboy, though, moomin didn't mind. "Aha, well they were just as spunky and odd as you'd expect them to be, especially jimmy" Moomin snickered at his own comment, while snufkin awed him. "Wow you're pretty cool moomin" "I- thank you, you are too Snufkin" 

A silence grew between them,making it stiff and awkward, at least for snufkin, and he didn't like it very much.  
"So, we're friends now I suppose, what kinds of things do you like to do?" Snufkin inquired, in effort to start a conversation."Well, i spend most of my time with my cat, Alicia, and we'll watch ghost adventures for hours on end, or I'll be listening to music, I don't know, I'm not very interesting" "hm, I can't say that I agree" "Well, tell me about you, I'm sure you're far more interesting then I" "okay, well I live in a tent outside my mamas house, because she has a tremendous amount of children, an-" "you live in a tent? You can't have that many siblings, right?" "Oh no, I have thirty-four little siblings" "thirty-four?!" "If you'd like, I could show you one day?" "Please do, because it sounds much like a fib, no offense" "oh how you'll bite your tongue" "Oh I'm sure I will" moomin replied sarcastically, brushing off a not so much a fib, fib. "Anyways, you will be coming to dinner tonight, won't you?" "Well yes, it'd be rude not too" "Well I look forward to it" moomin smiled.  
_______

Lunch had made its way to Valley high, and two poor lost souls were in the middle of the cafeteria, lost as can be. "Oh snorkmaiden I can't see them anywhere" "I can't either moomin, oh I do hope they show up, I'd hate to sit alone at a losers table" "Agreed" moomin muttered.  
"If you're looking for Snufkin and My, they sit in the far back of the cafeteria" a short teen that was dressed from head to toe in complete black told them. "Ah, uh, thank you-" "Toffle" "thank you toffle" moonin smiled. Toffle returned the smile, and took to his own direction.  
"Well, lets go find them" snorkmaiden nodded in agreement, and they started on to the dimly lit part of the cafeteria. "Ah! There they are!" Snorkmaiden said in bliss. They walked over, and sat at the dingy plastic table, being careful to avoid the icky sticky spots.  
"I bet Toffle told you where to find us? Didn't he?" Said My. "Would it be bad that he did?" "Well, of course not moomin, Toffle is just a friend, gives out directions and stuff to new kids" "oh I see" “Yes, yes, don’t fret so much” she joked

"Sorry I took so long!" Sniff told the group, interrupting their conversation with a shirt full of snacks. "Oh Sniff, you and your damned snacks!" "They're not damned My, you are!" Sniff retaliated. "You always say that!" She hissed. "Because it's true" Snufkin joined in.  
"Oh boo, you guys are worse than U2!" "Oh My, that's really low for even you to go" Snufkin said, in a fake hurtful tone. Though My simply shrugged, with a smile only a gremlin could have. "Wow you guys are are a lot like us, or- er- us like you?" Snorkmaiden said in surprise. "How so?" They asked. "Well moomin and I always bicker like you all, although, it's usually over bands" "over bands you say?" Snufkin asked. "Yes, he's a really big msi fan, though, I love nirvana, or Marcy playground a lot more. Oh! Or fidlar!" She squeaked in happiness. "Msi? Another one?" My groaned. "Hey they're a really good band!" Moomin pouted. "Better than creature feature, or Voltaire!" Snufkin teased My. "Ay! Shut your trap or I'll chomp off your HEAD!" My snapped at him. He merely waved her off snickering, to which, she took the opportunity to bite his finger. 

"Well anyways" Sniff started, turning away from the chaos on his left, to the new kids. "I'm a huge Marcy playground fan myself, also love mgmt!" "Mgmt? We love them too! Right moomin?" "Yeah, it's the only band we can listen too together without bickering!"  
"Yeah, they're awesome, what's your favorite-"

And again, before anyone can finish their conversations, lunch was over, as that loud obnoxious, horrid, shitty bell rung.

"Oh crap, I hate going to class!" My muttered in frustration. "Yeah, well, we'll see you guys after school?" Moomin asked. "Yes! We'll meet you at the front doors!" Snufkin answered.  
"Alright, later guys" snorkmaiden called, as they walked off.  
"Well, we should go too, I have Ms.Filyjonk, she always gets on my ass if I'm late you guys" Sniff complained. "Ms.Filyjonk gets on anyones ass for breathing, but okay, okay lets go" Snufkin replied, as the trio took off to their awfully tedious classes.  
____

The trio had been waiting for the two new kids at the entrance of the high school. While My just jumped and stomped around, happy as can be that school was over.  
"Sorry we took a minute, we got a little lost"  
"Oh it's alright moomin, don't fret so much, now, where is it that you live, I'm dying to know" My asked, stomping over to them. "Well, just a little bit out of town, come on, I'm sure my mama is waiting outside" He answered, walking out, the group following.  
And sure enough, an older women with eggshell white hair, was waiting in a blue suv.  
Moomin ran up to the car, greeted the women, and sat in the front passengers seat.  
"Come on, his mom is the sweetest, she won't mind!" Snorkmaiden told the trio, whilst going to get into the car herself. My quickly followed after her, Snufkin and sniff merely walked over, being just a tad bit shy, but they followed My into the car. They were greeted with the warmest greeting one could ever receive. "Hello dears, I'm moominmama, it's very lovely to meet all of you" She said, with the coziest smile, and the warmest tone of voice.  
Leaving the trio in awe, of such a women who seemed to be an embodiment of love.


End file.
